Spotlight
by Kitsune-hime-017
Summary: Shikon no Fighter has just lost their lead vocalist and needs to find another one quickly. So the band's stylist finds them one. But the band's leader doesn't want her there because he thinks that old vocalist will come back which is his ex-girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Here is my new story "Spotlight". I would have uploaded this chapter a while back but I was busy….playing Sims 3 lol. Another thing is that the rating will probably change from T to M but I don't know yet. So I hope you guys enjoy my new story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The sound of an electric guitar, a bass and drums could be heard throughout the empty club. The members of Shikon no Fighter were busy tuning their instruments that they didn't notice a man that looks like he's in early twenty with black hair that's in a short ponytail walking into the club with a cellphone up to his ear. He is the Shikon no Fighter's manger. The band's manger walked in the club talking on the phone.

Soon a woman with long brown hair with dark brown eyes who is also in her early twenty looked up from her guitar when she heard the manger's voice. Also hearing the manger's voice the two other members of the band looked up too.

"I know that you gave us extra time. But we just need more time." The manager said.

The band members watching their manger with close eyes and ears. "I know. I know. But- I see. Ok thanks." The manger turned off his phone. "Damn it!"

Seeing that the call didn't go well the woman asked, "So what did they said Miroku."

Miroku, which is the manger's name, shook his head in disappointed as he placed his phone into his pants pocket. "They said that they can't give us anymore time."

"Aww Man!" yelled a fox demon as slam the drum sticks onto the drums. The fox demon looks like he's in his late teen. He has light brown hair that in a ponytail come to his shoulders. He also has bluish green eyes.

"Yep, so that mean we better hurry up and find a new lead vocalist."

Suddenly the teen fox demon got an idea. "What if Sango be the lead vocalist." He motioned to the twenty-something woman.

Soon the fox demon, Sango, and Miroku hears a "Yeah right' coming from a wolf demon holding a bass. The wolf demon, who looks like he was in his early twenty, had jet black hair that was also in a ponytail that was just like the fox demon, but just a couple of inches longer. He had light blue eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Koga?" The fox demon asked the wolf demon named Koga.

"It's mean that Sango will never do that. She doesn't want to be in the spotlight again."

"That what you think."

"Koga is right Shippo." Sango said to the fox demon. "I don't want spotlight again. I like not being the lead vocalist."

"Why not? You were the lead vocalist before."

"I know, but that was a long time ago and I want it to stay in the past."

"Oh." Shippo said a little down.

Miroku walked closer to the stage and look over to Shippo. "It's ok Shippo. There no need to sound disappointed."

"Well since we got that out of the way. What are we going to do now about finding a new lead vocalist?" Koga asked

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but we better find one by this Saturday."

"That leaves us three days to find one. That impossible." Sango argued.

Miroku rubbed his head as he sighed. "I know, but there nothing else that I can do. So, if anyone has any ideas what to do about this please let me know." Suddenly Miroku noticed something. "Umm… Where is Inuyasha? It's already ten o'clock."

Koga and Sango shrugged their shoulders. "Man, this is the third time he has been late this week." Miroku said.

"Wait," Shippo begin, "What time is it?"

Sango turned to Shippo. "It's ten. Why?"

"Oh crap, I'm late for class." Shippo got up from his drums set and quickly grab his book bag. He jump down from the stage and ran out of the club.

Koga, Sango and Miroku just shook their heads at the young friend. After that Miroku took out his cell out of his pocket and dialing. "Who are you calling?" Sango asked.

"I'm calling Inuyasha to see where his ass is?" Miroku answered back.

Koga snickered as he went back to tuning his bass and said, "Good luck getting him on the phone."

"I don't need luck. I need a miracle." Miroku said before heading to the back of the club.

* * *

At Tokyo Fashion Institute, a raven haired with midnight blue eyes, which is unusual for Japanese people who are of human descent, was sitting down in the school's café working on a sketch. She was so into her work that she didn't notice or hear her friend calling her name.

Suddenly someone pulled the girl's drawing away from her.

"Hey!" The girl yelled. She looked to see a female wolf with red hair that was in a two ponytail with a iris in the left one and piercing green eyes.

Looking down at the raven hair girl, wolf demon smiled. "Finally, I got your attention Kagome."

Kagome lean up and reach for her sketch, but before she could reach it. The wolf demon pulled it out of her reach.

"Ok Ayame, you got my attention. So will you please give back my sketch?" Kagome said.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because as soon as you get it you will go back to ignoring me."

"No I won't. I promise." Kagome smiled sweetly at her friend.

Ayame thought about it for a while. She the decide to give Kagome back her sketch. Ayame handed the paper back. "So what that the sketch for? Is it for a class or something?" Ayame asked as she sat next to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "It's one of the designs for my application to become an intern at Midoriko Fashion Studio in America."

"Oh I remember now you saying something about that. But why don't you apply to the one right here in Tokyo?" Ayame wondered.

"Because I always want to go to America. It has been my dream for the longest time."

Ayame nodded. "How many sketches do you have for the application?"

"Five. But they all can't be of dresses or every day wear. It has to be a varieties of clothes." Kagome explained.

Wondering how many Kagome have done already, she asked "So how many have you done so far?"

"I have done all five."

"Oh. Is this your 5th sketch?" Ayame asked pointing to the paper.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. This my fifteenth sketch."

"What!" Ayame said in shock. "I thought you said that you only need five not fifteen."

"I do need only five but while I was working on the first five. I kept getting ideas for another design. Soon I came up with fifteen designs."

Kagome nodded.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." Kagome reach into her bag where her folder of designs where and handed them over to Ayame. Ayame then took the folder and started to look thought the sketches. One design was of a blue and yellow sundress. Another one was of an everyday outfit that consists of a pair black shorts, a short sleeve black and white dress shirts. The rest range from formal dresses to workout clothes.

Ayame was amazed at her friend's work. While looking thought the papers Ayame asked, "How long have you been working on this awesome designs?"

Kagome blushed when she heard the word awesome. "I have been working on them for the past week."

Ayame quickly turned to Kagome with a surprise look on her face. "Past week? Did you do Niigaki-san's assignment?"

"Yeah. I finish the assignment three days after she assigned it."

"You finish it in three days?"

Kagome nodded. "I already turned it in."

The assignment was the class had to make two outfits in a week and it is due today.

"Yep. You know that I'm a fast sewer."

"I know that, but wow.

Kagome laughed a little. "Have you finished your outfits?"

"Yep. I finished them last night."

"That good. So how is everything with the band? Find a new vocalist yet?"

"No such luck." Ayame shook her head.

Ayame is Shikon no Fighter's stylist. She's also Koga's girlfriend. "Miroku is going to see if we can get some extra time so we can find one."

"Oh."

Soon Kagome's cell started to ring. She pick her phone to see that it was her reminder telling her that she has fifteen minutes till her next class.

"What's that?" Ayame asked.

"It's my reminder. I got fifteen minutes before class."

Ayame looked down at her watch to see that she had ten minutes till her next class. "Oh, I got ten minutes before my class. So I see you later in Niigaki-san class."

"Ok later."

Ayame and Kagome got up from their seats and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

In the upper class neighborhoods, at the Takahashi Mansion in the backyard sat a lager tall tree. In the tree, sat an Inu hanyou with an acoustic guitar in his hand leaning back on the tree. His piercing golden eyes looking at the view of Tokyo. He could Mt. Fuji from the tree. While looking at the view of Tokyo, the inu hanyou was played his guitar. He was play whatever came to his mind. He was in his own world. Disregard the world and people around him.

He was so into his own world, he didn't hear his mother calling from him at the bottom of the tree. She couldn't see her son but she knew that he could see her and hear from where she was standing. Finally after a minute or two his mother finally caught his attention.

"Inuyasha!" The inu hanyou's mother yelled.

Inuyasha looked down to see his mother standing at the bottom of the tree with the house phone in her hand. "Inuyasha, can you come down here?" Inuyasha's mother asked.

Letting out a sigh Inuyasha jump from the branch he was sitting on and land gracefully in front of his mother. "What is it mom?"

"Miroku just called."

"So?" Inuyasha said nonchalant.

"So? He said that he has been trying to get in touch with you. He said that you were supposed to be at the club early this morning."

"I forgot." Inuyasha said as he started toward the house.

"Inuyasha stop right there." Inuyasha's mother said stopping her son. She walked up to him and got into in front of him. "It is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confuse.

"What I'm talking about is that you haven't been yourself lately. You haven't been showing up to practice on time from what I hear from Miroku and Sango. It's like your heart is not in it anymore."

"Well I just got a lot of stuff on my mind that's all."

"Don't you mean someone?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes away from his mother view. When she saw him do that, she then knew she the nail on the head. "Inuyasha, it has been eight months already. I really think…" Right before she could finish what she was about to say. One of the servants walked over to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Izayoi-san, but your husband is on the phone and he would like to speak to you."

Izayoi nodded. "Thank you for telling m Miki. Tell him that I will be there in a minute."

With that Miki left to go tell Izayoi's husband what his wife have just said. Izayoi turned back to see that Inuyasha was no longer near her. She then turned around to see that he was walking away. "Inuyasha where are you going?" She called after her son.

"To the club." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok. Be careful."

"Alright." Inuyasha waved back. He heard to the mansion's garage where he had his motorcycle parked. He pulled out of his family's garage and ended to the club where the band was.

As Inuyasha made his way to the club he thought back to what his mother said. '_Inuyasha, it has been eight months already.' _He shook the thought out of his head. He knew how long it has been since the 'thing.' He can't stand it when people try to get him some advice about how to deal with what happen. Everyone should let him dealt with it in his own way.

Soon after forty-five minutes Inuyasha finally made it to the club. He parked his motorcycle in the club's park lot and made way toward the club. As he made his way to the club he could hear some people talking. He already knew that it was Sango and the guys.

He made it to the door and took a deep breath before walking into the club. As soon as he did, he could hear Koga saying that he was here.

"The leader finally decides to show his face. Where have you been?" Sango said when she saw Inuyasha walk in.

"Feh." Inuyasha respond.

"Feh nothing," Sango said with an attitude. "Where the hell were you?"

"I don't see how's that is any of your business."

Before Sango could say anything, Miroku came back up to the front. "So Inuyasha, you finally decide to join us."

"Yeah. So what's up?" Inuyasha asked as he went onto the stage and pick up his guitar to tune it.

"Well I call the producer's assistant to see if we could get some more time to find a new vocalist. But it seems that a no go."

Not looking up from his guitar Inuyasha asked, "Why do we need a new vocalist?"

Sango instantly got what Inuyasha was implying. "Inuyasha get over it. She is not coming back."

"You don't know that. She might come back." Inuyasha said looking up at Sango.

"No she is not Inuyasha. She left us so she could go solo. So you need to get it through your thick sulk that she is not coming."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Inuyasha then realized that Shippo wasn't there. "Where is Shippo? Why aren't you getting on his case?"

"First he's at school and second he was here on time."

Koga, getting very annoyed with Inuyasha and Sango's back and forth, stepped in. "Well you stop it already." Koga then turned to Inuyasha and said, "And you. Inuyasha need to understand that she is not coming back."

Inuyasha just looked down at the stage. Seeing that thing has calmed down for now Miroku spoke up. "Well since got what we want to say out. We really need to find a need vocalist and we only have three days to do it."

Sango started to think if she knew anyone with really good vocals but no one came to mind. Miroku and Koga were thinking the same thing that Sango was. After a while Sango then came up with idea.

"I just got an idea." She said.

The boys looked at Sango. "What is it?" Miroku asked.

"We could place an audition. I know that it short notice but we just have to put the word out quickly. And the quickest way is to use our website."

Koga nodded his head. "That could work. I could get Ayame to put the word out at her school."

"Does she go to a fashion school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. So?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing."

Miroku shook his head. "Alright, Koga getting on the phone with Ayame and telling to the word out. And Sango do you have your laptop with you?"

Sango nodded. "Good. Let's get started." With that Miroku, Sango and Koga set out to do what they need to do leaving Inuyasha in his own little world.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when Ayame called back Koga. She was headed home. She couldn't talk to him because she has classes back to back.

"Moshi Moshi." Koga answered.

"Hi Koi. I'm sorry missed your call. I had class back to back."

"It's ok. I understand that you're very busy. Beside I forgot that you had class at those times."

"So, what did you want?"

"I just was wonder if you could tell people at our school about an audition we having to find a new vocalist."

"You guys are going to have an audition? Whose idea was that?"

"Your best friend." Koga said matter of fact. "So will you do it?"

"Sure. I could make some flagger and post them around the school."

"Thanks babe. You're the best."

Smiling Ayame said. "Tell me something I don't know. Well, let me get started on the flaggers. The audition is going to be at the club right."

"Yep and it starts ten in the morning tomorrow." He informed her.

"Ok. Got it." She said.

"Alright. And once again thanks babe. Love you."

"You're welcome and love you too."

With their 'love you' out the way. Ayame hanged up her phone. Thanking her lucky stars that she wasn't that far from the library. All she had to do was walked down the hallway she was in, which lead to the catwalk or the skyway which also lead to the elevators that would send down to the bottom floor where the library was located.

As she walking down the hallway Ayame's ears pick up someone singing. Whoever that was singing had really great voice. No a amazing voice. Wanting know who's voice that belongs to. She decides to located it. She made her way down the hallway to find out the singing was coming from the sewing room at the end of the hallway.

Ayame looked through the door's window and grasped.

The person that was singing was….. "Kagome?"

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you guys think about my new story. I know that in the anime Kagome's eyes are brown, but I thought it would be pretty cool if Kagome has midnight blue eyes just like in the manga. Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! (I bet everyone is saying that.) Yes! Here is a new chapter. I been writing this chapter over and over again because I didn't like the way it was going. But now I'm finally able to complete it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Kagome?" Ayame whispered in shock.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Kagome Higurashi, her best friend for the past three years, was singing and she sounds amazing. Ayame wonder why Kagome never told her that she could sing. Wanting to bust into the room and confront her, Ayame decide not to and stay outside of the room just until Kagome stop singing.

"Good think I have keen sense of hearing." Ayame said to herself.

While listening to her friend Ayame notice that Kagome was singing BoA's 'I See Me.' and that she was hitting all of the high and low notes perfect.

After a minute Kagome was done with the song and Ayame took this as her chance to go into the room. She opens the door and starts to clap her hands while saying 'Encore. Encore.'

Hearing the clapping and someone talking Kagome quickly pulled out her earphones out of her ears, stand up and turned around to see Ayame standing in the doorway. Blushing Kagome asked nervously, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you have been hiding this awesome voice from me. Why did you tell me that you could sing?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Because I don't think that I'm good at singing."

"Really?" Ayame said in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Why would Kagome think that she's not good at singing. She is amazing. "Well stop thinking like that Kagome because you have an amazing and awesome voice. I don't think I have heard anyone who sounds like that."

"Stop joking around Ayame." Kagome said not believing her friend.

Ayame shook her head. "I'm not joking. I'm serious. You're amazing I mean…." Suddenly she stopped in mid-sentence when an idea popped into her head. "You should audition for Shikon no Fighter."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Because your voice is perfect for the band. You would be a great addition." Ayame announced.

Kagome begin to feel a little uneasy and unsure about this. She doesn't think that this is a good idea and she stated, "Ayame I don't think this is a good idea."

Ayame goes into her bag and pulled out a cd of the band. She then walks over to Kagome and hands the cd over to her. "Yes it is. Don't worry."

"What's this for?" Kagome asked looked down at the cd.

"To learn two songs. It doesn't matter which two you pick. The audition is tomorrow and the day after that."

"I really don't think this is a good idea Ayame." Kagome said still unsure.

"You're just over thinking this. Here is the address to the club." Ayame handed over a piece of paper with the club's address on it.

When Kagome had the address in her hand, Ayame left to make the flyers and to post them around the school. Kagome just let out sigh as she looked down at the address and cd in her hands. What have Ayame gotten her into.

* * *

After spending an hour or three making, printing and posting the flyers around school Ayame headed to the club to meet up with everyone. When she got there she saw Shippo and Koga playing their instruments while Miroku and Sango were going over everything of the audition tomorrow.

"Hi guys." Ayame said.

"Hey Ayame." Miroku and Sango both said looking up at her.

"Hi Aya-nee-chan!" Shippo yelled as he waved his drum's sticks in the air. Ayame just smiled and waved back. Shippo was like a little brother to her and to Sango as well.

Koga placed his bass down on the stand, got off the stage and headed toward his girlfriend. "Hi there." Koga said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi." Ayame smiled up at him before he pressed his lips against her's.

Before they could deepen the kiss Miroku yelled over to them. "That's enough you two. This is not a hotel room, it's a club."

Koga pulled away and stuck up his middle finger while Ayame just stuck out her tongue. "Real Mature." Miroku said.

"Hey Aya-chan. Did you make the flyers and posted them around your school." Sango asked.

Ayame nodded her head. "Yep. Also I got to tell you guys something amazing."

"What?" Sango asked.

"I found an amazing vocalist for the band." Ayame said happily.

"You did what?" Miroku asked a little stunned.

"I found an amazing vocalist for the band. She has an awesome and amazing voice."

Wanting to know more about this amazing vocalist Ayame found Sango asked, "So who is this girl?"

"It's my friend from school Kagome."

Everyone in the room was shock when they are heard the name 'Kagome.' They all know about Kagome and how she was almost fascinate with fashion and being a fashion designer. So to hear that she had this 'amazing and awesome' voice was a little hard to believe.

"You don't mean Kagome Kagome. The girl that is somewhat fashion crazy and only thinks about fashion." Sango asked.

"She not that crazy about fashion, she's just passion about it. Like the way you guys are about your music," Ayame defending her friend. "And she is a really great girl once you get to know her. But that is beside the point. I really think that she would be a great addition to the band."

"I don't know about this," Miroku finally speaking up. "Why would we put someone who basically has no passion for music in the band?"

Shippo, Sango and even Koga nodded their heads in agreement.

"I totally understand but just let her audition. And I promise you guys won't be disappointed." Ayame said.

Miroku let out a sigh. "Fine. Your friend Kagome can audition."

Ayame jumped up happily. Suddenly she notices that someone was missing. "Hey, where is Inuyasha?"

"When I was coming back to the club after my classes, he was leaving. I don't know where to though." Shippo answered.

* * *

A young woman with straight raven hair and cold eyes trying to be soft stood in front of a camera in a pose. She stood there for a few seconds and then move when she heard the word 'Cut.' With that she bowed down to the director and started to leave the stage. While leaving the stage she slightly bowed and said thank you to everyone on and off the stage. Soon after she made it to her dressing room, she open and closed the door.

When she turned around she left out a loud grasp. The reason for this was because a sliver haired half-demon was sitting on the couch in the room. When the shock and surprise of the raven haired girl subsided she calmly made her way over to one of the vanities. "How did you get into room?" She asked in a clam yet slightly serious tone.

"I got connects." The sliver haired half-demon respond.

The raven sated down and looked into the mirror which gave her a great view of her unsuspected guest. "Ok. That clears that up. Now why are you here Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked straight into the raven haired girl's eyes and said, "The reason that I'm here is to get you to come back to the band. Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, I told you that I'm not coming back to the band."

"I know but….." Before he could finish what he was about to say. There was a knock at her dressing room's door. Suddenly a man that looks like he is in his late twenties or his early thirties walked into the room. He had waving long raven hair that went to the mid of his back.

"Kikyo, you did a great job." The man praised Kikyo.

"Thank you." Kikyo smiled.

The man then notice Inuyasha sitting on the couch. "What are you doing in my client's room?"

"None of your damn business Naraku." Inuyasha said staring down the man in front of him.

Knowing this will tick Inuyasha off Naraku places his left hand onto Kikyo's shoulder and slightly squeezed it while saying, "Well, it is my damn business when it comes to my _client_." He said client in a seductive way.

Inuyasha, seeing the gesture and hearing the tone of the Naraku's voice, let out a low and menacing growl.

Hearing the growl a smirk came across Naraku's face. "I think that it's time for you leave now." He said pulling out a walky- talky to call in security.

Seeing him pulling out the walky-talky Inuyasha toned down his growl and got up from the couch. He then made his way to the door. Before leaving the room Inuyasha decides to tell Kikyo about the audition. "Just letting you know that we are having audition tomorrow and the next day for a new vocalist. We're having them at the club." With that Inuyasha left out of the room.

Kikyo was a little shock at the news she had just received. The reason she was shock because she thought that Inuyasha would never allow it.

"So what do you think of that. Do you want to check it out?" Naraku asked also a little shock.

Kikyo shook her head. "No but I have something else in mind."

* * *

Later that night Kagome was in her room working on yet another sketch design. Every once in a while she would take a glance over to the cd that Ayame had given her early that day. And every time she looked at the cd she would let out a soft sigh. Soon Kagome heard knock at her door. "Come in." She said without asking who it is was.

Walking in with a cup of green tea was Kagome's mother. "I brought you a cup of green tea." She then placed the cup on her daughter's desk. "So how is the new design coming along?"

"It's going good." Kagome said now looking back at her sketch.

"That's good." Kagome's mother said. She then looked down to get a peek of the design. There she noticed a CD on the desk. Looking at the cd she also notices that it wasn't one of Kagome's Perfume CDs, which is her favorite J-pop girl group. "Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You got a new CD?" She asked picking up the CD. While looking at the cover of the cd she asked, "Is this a new group you like?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. It's the band that Ayame styles for. She wants me to learn two songs off of it."

"Why?"

"She wants me to audition for the band tomorrow."

"That's great."

"No it's not. I don't want to do it." Kagome confess.

"Why not? It would be great thing for you to try new."

"I don't know about this mom. I never sung in front of people before."

"All the more to do it. You may never know you might get something out of it. Just think about." Kagome's mother said. She put the cd back down on the desk and left the room to let Kagome think.

When her mother left the room, Kagome picks up the CD and looks down at it.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or a review telling me what you think. Ja Ne *^^*


End file.
